The Six Verses
by Kazoot
Summary: The two heroes stepped to the top of the palace, unknowing of what lies ahead of them. (Takes place in the world of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity")


**Welp, decided to write a short one-shot to go with my story, "A Test Of Fate." If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so that it's easier to understand what's going on. However, if you don't want to read a 15 chapter story, then luckily for you, I did give a little background for what's going on here. But, I still suggest going to read the real story. I'm currently planning a sequel to "A Test Of Fate," but I decided that I'd make this short story to hold it over. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The haze enveloping us obscured our vision. It became difficult to see more than just a few feet in front of us. The haze also made it extremely difficult to breathe, each breath hoping to gasp in more air than the last. The icy stairs of the Glacier Palace made my feet freeze with each step. I imagined it was more difficult for Eevee though, since she walked on four legs. As the palace shook, I noticed the shingles above us begin to shake, and we tried to pick up our pace. We came this far; I wasn't about to die before the final fight. I carried my sword in it's sheathe along my back, and my cloak was tightly wrapped around me, being my only source of warmth. Eevee carried her pendant around her neck, which glistened in the light that reflected off all the ice. I looked up and noticed that there was an opening of an almost blinding light in our view, that pierced through the fog. We were almost there. I decided to say a few more things to Eevee, despite our small lack in oxygen.

"Eevee..." I began, "That light up there... We're almost there. Are you ready?"

She slowed down and held her pendant in her paw, staring at it.

"I don't know, Snivy... Without the others, we won't be able to sing all the verses... What if we can't call Arceus? What will we do?" I noticed the panic in her voice.

"Eevee, we can't doubt ourselves now, or the Bittercold will just feed off of our doubt. We need to stay positive. Even without the others, I know we can stop the Bittercold. We have to at least try!" She held the pendant to her chest and closed her eyes. Then she unexpectedly burst out.

"You're right! We can do this, even without the others! The Pokémon at Paradise, the Legends, the rest of our team... and my mother... their all counting on us!" I was glad to see her perk up.

Eevee and I were part of a Rescue Team, named Team PokéHeroes. We were a team of five Pokémon: Eevee, Oshawott, Chimchar, Mienfoo, and me, Snivy. Our base was located in a place we called "Paradise", which we shaped up to be an area where there is no worry, we are all friends, and there is no pessimism.

Our last few months were spent looking for a way to get into the Glacier Palace that floated high into the sky. The palace held a strange force known as the Bittercold, which fed off of negative thoughts, and the doubtfulness, of the Pokémon. This force was soon to envelop the whole planet, and suffocate all Pokémon by draining their life away. We were off to destroy it, however, it was guarded by the Legendary Kyurem, who believed that since _he_ could not destroy it, then no one could. Therefore, he deemed anyone that went off to destroy it a fool, and an enemy.

Over those last months, we trained, gathered supplies, and planned this whole journey out. Eevee and I were the main factors in determining whether we would succeed or fail. Using the pendant she received from her mother, Eevee taught us the six verses that needed to be chanted, in order to activate the pendant's power. Even though there were only five of us in the team, we all believed that if we put all our hope into it, then maybe it would still work with one verse missing. The pendant would call for the God of Pokémon, Arceus, who would then grant us his power for the fight against the Bittercold. Then, I would use my sword, given to me by my father, to destroy the Bittercold. My sword contained the power of the Legends. And through a small insignia on the blade, it even allowed me to communicate with one of the Legends; the believer of ideals: Zekrom. With the strength imbued in the sword, along with the power from Arceus from Eevee's pendant, we believed this would be the key to destroying the Bittercold.

However, we weren't in a good position. We were low on supplies, getting closer to the Bittercold made it harder to breathe and focus, our teammates were separated inside the labyrinth (that was the Glacier Palace), and the fight with Kyurem had worn us down greatly. But we didn't give up; we can't give up! If we start doubting ourselves now, then the Bittercold will just grow stronger. We need to be positive!

* * *

We were a few steps away from the top of the stairs. The Bittercold would be right there at the top. I took a quick look down the stairs, only to see the abysmal haze block the view.

"You know Eevee... We've come quite a long way. Hmph, I remember when I was just a random traveler following the paths between towns. I didn't care much for any other Pokémon. I just drifted around, trying to find a purpose. But when I met you, everything changed..." I turned towards her, "I just want to say, before we go and face whatever is up there, that you've been a huge influence on my life... And I don't think I would've made it this far without you. So... Thank you very much!" I gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"And I want to thank you, too, Snivy. Without you, Paradise, and everyone else back at Post Town, would probably be down in doubt, still. But we showed them that there is hope, and that we will stop the Bittercold," Eevee walked up to me. "And I'm glad I've made it this far _with you_." She placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned away, blushing. But, then I gave her a stern look, and sighed.

"Alright Eevee... Let's go." We turned toward the top of the steps for the final fight, unknowing of the path of our fates.

A few meters in front of us was a bizarre, hexagonal stone. Pieces of the rock branched off around it, taking the form of a snowflake. A small red jewel was locked in the center of it. And behind it all was a great purple aura that swirled into an infinite void. The pressure coming off of it made it very difficult to breathe, and nearly impossible to get close to it. I pulled out my sword, and faced the Bittercold. We decided to try getting close to it to see if any of our attacks could damage it. I very slowly, step-by-step, inched my way over to it. These winds it was blowing were a real pain. I was about half-way when I heard a loud thud behind me.

"Eevee!-" She fell down.

"Wait, no Snivy... Ugh... keep going. You can do it!" She chanted from behind me. I decided to keep going. Finally, after slowly walking (practically crawling) to the Bittercold, I raised my sword above me. I grunted as I swung my sword down at it. I could feel the strike against it, but there was no mark from my attack. I continued to rapidly slice at it, but again, no mark or scratch was made on the stone. Suddenly, I felt a really coarse wind blow over me. It hurled me backwards, next to Eevee. She gasped.

"Snivy! Are you okay?" While I didn't feel any physical pain, I did feel suddenly weaker. It's as if the wind sucked the life right out of me. Clearly, I didn't do any damage to it, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Eevee, I can't damage it... let's try the verses."

"Right!"

We both stood up, the force from the Bittercold was still pushing against us. Eevee held her hands together, with her pendant in between them. She chanted the first verse.

_"O' melody, beckoning towards the abyss..." _Eevee's paws glowed. A strange hieroglyphic letter appeared beneath her. Next is my verse.

_"O' violent strings that render demons to ashes..." _Another hieroglyph was revealed underneath my feet. At the same time, I felt all my strength return to me. I guess the verses also have the power to slightly heal us. (Keep in mind, we never actually used the verses before. We just knew which ones we were suppose to say for the incantation. I'm very glad that they had a small healing property.)

With the two verses chanted, a faint aura blazed off of us. I walked over to the Bittercold, with the hieroglyph following under my feet. Strangely, I couldn't feel any force that came from the Bittercold. I began to repeatedly swing my sword and send a flurry of strikes at the rock again. While I was able to feel the contact, as if I _had_ done some damage to it, there still wasn't any mark left behind. So I really _wasn't_ doing any harm to it. I began to get frustrated.

"What the hell!? Just die already!" I don't know if the Bittercold could hear me say that, but next thing I knew, another strong wind blew against me, which contained shards of ice in it. As the ice stung my body, I was again thrown back next to Eevee. I slowly stood up, trying to recover. The hieroglyph underneath me vanished. At this point I realized that we don't really have many options left. The verses weren't helping us, Eevee couldn't get close enough for another attack, and my attacks did nothing. There's nothing we can do... Wait! No, that's not true! We can still keep trying! I'm not about to give up. Eevee looked over at me.

"Snivy, what do we do?" I looked down at her. She was sitting down, shivering; I guess she was still having trouble trying to keep her strength in this frozen hellhole. Her hieroglyph was gone, too.

"Don't worry. I just need you to believe in me." I took off my cloak and tossed it to her. "And try to keep warm. The last thing I want is for you to die from the cold..." She wrapped herself up, and kept her hands together, praying for me. However, I began to freeze up.

But that's not important; I need to focus. I can do this. I _will_ stop the Bittercold! I just need to keep trying! Gripping my sword with two hands, I charged at the Bittercold. I was frustrated with my last futile attempts, so now I began to violently slash my sword at it, in desperation. Each "clink" and "clang" noise I heard from slicing at it felt so satisfying. My barrage of thrusts drove right into the stone, but again, when I finally stopped to see what damage I had done, there was no scratch on it. But... How?

Unfortunately, this pause in my attack gave the Bittercold another chance to hurl a wind at me. This one was twice as strong as the others, as it flung me backwards way past Eevee. I tried to get up, but I felt a splitting, sharp pain in my head, and fell back down.

"Snivy!"

Eevee called out to me, but I couldn't get up. This fight was going against us. We weren't strong enough to take it down. My attacks are useless. There's nothing that I can do... I looked up and saw a black energy flow into the Bittercold. My doubt... the Bittercold was getting stronger. Ugh, what do I do!? Everyone is counting on us. Everyone at Post Town, the Pokémon at Paradise, the Legends, Eevee's mother, my father, and every other Pokémon on this planet...

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I said it softly, to myself. But, then I heard Eevee. She came over to me.

"Come on Snivy! Get up!"

"But what's the point? I can't hurt it..."

"No Snivy. You _can_ damage the Bittercold. Over the last few months of training, I know that you have the strength to stop it." She put both of her paws on my shoulders. "_I believe in you!_"

"Eevee..."

She's right! This battle it too important to just give up on. Even if I know I can't hurt it, I have to keep trying! I very slowly stood back up.

"I'm not going to lose this! _We will stop the Bittercold!_" I drew my sword, ready to charge again, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and I couldn't believe it. It was Oshawott! And Chimchar and Mienfoo were here, too! I could see that they were pretty banged up, though.

"Sorry, for being a little late." Oshawott smirked.

"It's about damn time. What took so long?"

"We got caught in some 'traffic'. Anyway, we're here, so let's finish this!"

"Alright!"

I can't believe they made it. I thought they were going to be stuck in the rest of the palace forever. Now we can carry out what we originally planned. We tried getting as close to the Bittercoold as we could.

"Sheesh, Snivy. How are you able to get so close to it?" Chimchar was struggling to get close to me and Eevee. Oshawott and Mienfoo were also having a hard time. The pressure from the Bittercold was keeping them back. But, finally, we get as close as we could, just a few feet away.

"Eevee, let's do this!" I held my hand to her, and helped her stand next to me. The other three stood behind us. As Eevee chanted her first verse, again, we all clasped our hands together.

_"O' melody, beckoning toward the abyss..."_ The hieroglyph appeared again. And now the rest of us said our verses.

Chimchar was next. _"O' tune of unyielding protection..." _

Then Mienfoo. _"O' magnificent song of angels..."_

Then Oshawott. _"O' healing melody of divine mercy..."_

Finally, my turn. _"O' violent strings that render demons to ashes..."_

With the hieroglyphs around us, we could feel the power of the pendant resonate through us. But, we weren't sure if this was from Arceus, or just the sample power from the pendant.

Whatever, it doesn't matter. This gave me enough incentive to attack again. I dashed up to the Bittercold, and hailed upon it another flurry of slashes against it. The power the pendant gave me was flowing through my body. Each slash this time felt like I was obliterating it into many pieces. Finally, I pulled away again to see how much damage I had done. This time, I could actually see where I had scratched it, however, I wish I had done more damage.

Just as I was getting excited that I had finally started to break the Bittercold, another wave of black energy flowed into it. And just like that, all the scratches I made against it were gone.

"But... how?" I said it to myself. I wasn't doubting myself. I'm sure everyone behind me was believing in me. The only thing I can think of is-

Another rugged, broken wave of wind blew across me, and this time, everyone else, too. We all got hurled back to the top of the stairs, almost falling down them. We slowly got back up.

"Snivy, what's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Mienfoo began to worry. I let out a depressed sigh.

"I can't hurt it because... the rest of the Pokémon on this planet... They're doubting us..." The four of them became silent. "Their doubt is only making it stronger... I can't do anything to it..."

All five of us put our heads down. There was nothing we could do. The Bittercold will consume us all. Is this really the end? Was this the end of our fate? Is this what we were ultimately destined?

I closed my eyes and fell to the ground.

The end of all hope...

…

_"SNIVY!" _A loud, mind-splitting voice rang in my head.

"Ugh..." I put my hand on my head as I winced at the pain.

_"I believe your father did _not_ entrust a sword of the Legends to someone who would give up so easily."_

"Z-Zekrom?" Why is he speaking to me? I opened my eyes and saw the insignia on my sword glow. I could also tell from the look on their faces that everyone else could hear Zekrom, too. I stood back up.

_"You really need to have more faith in your friends. Even the ones who are not presently with you."_ I feel like he gave a wink to me from that sentence, even though I couldn't see him.

Unexpectedly, we heard Zekrom chant the sixth, and last, verse.

_"O' celestial choir, the light of redemption..."_

And with that we all felt our bodies freeze for a moment. But through this temporary paralysis, we felt something grow inside us. A radiant light rained down upon all five of us. A blazing white aura streamed off of our bodies. This power... I have never felt something like this before. I looked at my sword, and saw many strange markings all over it. Another voice echoed in my head.

_"The wheel of fate is turning."_

Arceus...

With the power of the six verses, the strength of the sword, and Arceus' light, I became one-hundred percent certain, that I could destroy the Bittercold. I slowly walked up to the Bittercold. I could feel it throw its winds at me, but there was no force to them. They felt like a common breeze. I stared at the red core in the Bittercold.

_"And now, as the five heroes stand before the unknown force, the six verses chanted in harmony, the God rewards us with his divine light."_

I raised my sword high above my head. A strange white light extended from the tip of it. Finally, after all those vain attempts to destroy the Bittercold, I was going to decimate it.

"HHHAAAAAAA!" I brought my sword down with a crashing blow. This slice through the Bittercold felt like I had sliced through the universe. Time itself stopped as a powerful light shone through where I had slashed at it. The red core in the Bittercold, faded and turned black.

We... We did it! We stopped the Bittercold!

As the big stone split in half, an explosion of power burst from within, destroying everything it covered.

All five of us became engulfed in the Bittercold's flames of despair...


End file.
